


see him kiss his wife goodnight (turned out to be so good to me)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [71]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian is making a fruit salad and the boys distract him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	see him kiss his wife goodnight (turned out to be so good to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill.

Brian smiles as the radio changes from an upbeat pop song to a much slower and romantic one. He hums as he peels the skin from an apple. He cuts out a bad spot from the fruit and tosses it along with the peel into the box to take to the community compost center later this afternoon. He squeezes lemon juice over the slices.

The recipe calls for only four apples, but he shrugs figuring that two more can’t hurt it. Their fruit had gotten very close to spoiling while they were out for a weekend gig, and rather than waste it, he figures the boys will always eat something sweet. Even if he is making the “healthy” version of the desert.

There are lips on his neck, and he is spun around to face John. Brian yelps in surprise. The door hadn’t made a sound announcing the arrival of his bandmates. John’s lips are on his muffling the greeting Brian was about to say. A second pair of hands grips at his hips. He feels the fingers flex into the skin.

Roger then.

His head is being pulled away from John and his eyes meet Freddie’s.

“Welcome home,” he breathes out, mostly wondering what has gotten them all worked up.

John returns his attention to Brian’s neck as Freddie delivers a heated kiss. Roger slips his fingers under Brian’s waistband before sliding around to the front and tugging on the button impatiently. Brian tilts his head back and groans.

Freddie breaks the kiss, “look at you.”

He hums focusing on what John is doing to his neck.

“Standing there in your apron,” Roger’s breath hits his ear, “waiting for us like a good housewife.”

John detaches from the dark mark Brian is sure to be there, “taking such good care of us, wifey.”

If he wasn’t pressed against the counter Brian knows he would be getting on his knees. He blinks languidly at his partners. Roger grins and finally pops the buttons of his jeans, making quick work of them. Freddie slips the button up from his shoulders. Brian hadn’t noticed that Freddie was stripping him.

Roger kisses up the length of his leg as he stands, “we’ve got such a beautiful wife.”

John reaches under the apron to cup his dick through the thin fabric of his underwear. Brian groans and leans forward and bites on John’s still clothed shoulder. He feels Freddie’s mouth latch onto the back of his neck, suckling gently.

Roger forces John to shift so that he can finally have his turn. The kiss tastes sweet. He pulls away slightly.

“You’ll ruin your dinner,” he pants.

A finger is stuck in his mouth, covered in the same sweet substance before. Yeah. Roger was sneaking tastes of their desert.

“I’d rather ruin you,” Roger smirks when Brian runs his tongue against the pad of his fingers.

John pulls his underwear down. Brian can angle his head just enough to see John kissing the underside of this thighs with the apron over his head. He yelps as a sharp bite is placed over a fresh bruise left by one of them only a few days prior. Freddie’s fingers slip down his spine towards his ass.

Roger notices the grin seconds before Freddie’s low moan. Brian pushes back against the fingers, which is still slick from the lube.

“Someone’s been naughty,” Freddie presses but doesn’t enter.

John pulls away from his current life’s mission to make Brian’s thighs turn completely purple, “oh?”

“It seems our dear wife had some fun before we got home.”

Roger’s pupils blow wide. Brian presses kisses against the column of Roger’s throat to hide the triumphant smile. A second set of fingers joins Freddie’s, the calluses adding a sharp counterpoint to Freddie’s smooth fingers.

“Ah, not on the counter,” he manages when John’s movements turn from curious to searching.

“Have to make sure our wife is taken care of as she does for us.”

Brian groans and bucks towards Roger at his words.

John stands with a wicked look in his eyes, “I have a few ideas about how we could manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr.


End file.
